DJ Hipp
DJ Hipp is one of the three co-founders of DRW alongside rivals Amazing Blue and Money Mike (formerly DJ Mastershake). In July 2004 they founded DRW with their breakout show Du Geance. DJ went undefeated at the event and would start his career with 9 straight victories before finally losing to Blue for the first time ad Du Year's Revolution. At Du Half Year Anniversary, he defeated Money Mike after multiple RKO's to win the DRW World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. After a few successful title defenses, he would lose the title back to Money at Du Got Mail in February 2005. However, thanks to his co-victory of the Du Rumble, DJ would get a shot at the title at Du Mania, but ultimately lost as Amazing Blue came out as champion. In the main event of Blue vs Jumpin, Blue and DJ went to a double knockout after a double lariat resulted in a failure to get up after a 20 count for both men, resulting in Blue retaining the title via draw. At the DRW First Anniversary Show, DJ Hipp got another chance at the title this time defeating Amazing Blue in a 45 minute classic, submitting him with The Choke, and becoming the World Heavyweight Champion for a second time. For the next year, DJ would go on to defend that title against the best competition in DRW. From Green Master and Amazing Blue to Money Mike and Jumpin Jason, DJ beat them all and proved that he was at least at that time the best in the business. While defeating Green Master and Amazing Blue in the same match was no easy feat, perhaps his greatest accomplishment in that span was defeating DRW invader Jumpin Jason, from rival company BRW, who threatened to take the DRW title back with him to BRW. With the crowd firmly behind the usual villain Hipp, he not only defended the World title but brought the Television title back to DRW in the process. At this point, the animosity between fan favorite Money Mike and beloved villain DJ Hipp had begun to reach a boiling point, but things hadn't always been this way, nearly two years earlier the pair had been DRW's top tag team, having held the titles for months as the fun-loving "Fat Boyz". However, Money's comedic antics eventually cost them the titles to Black Knight and Bald Ripped of BBR. Shortly after this, a visibly frustrated DJ Hipp turned on Money, and joined up with BBR. For months DJ and new partner Amazing Blue feuded with Money and his new partner Green Master, culminating in the main event of The War Concludes which saw DJ once again turn this time on Amazing Blue to help The Fat Boys pick up the victory. While the three men celebrated together at the end of the show, this new peace would be short lived, as Money still wanted DJ's title, and there was only one way to settle the score once and for all. In the final match of his career at DRW Second Anniversary Show, DJ Hipp lost the title once again to Money Mike after receiving a DDT off the top rope onto the concrete! The 365 day title reign had come to an end. After the match, the two year rivalry came to a close as both men shook hands, signaling the respect they had both earned after going to battle against each other over the years. Titles and Awards *DRW Hall of Fame Class of 2005 *DRW World Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *DRW Classic World Champion *DRW Champion *DRW Tag Team Champion (with Money Mike) *DRW Television Champion *DRW Cruiserweight Champion *Du Rumble Co-Winner Moves Finisher *DJ Clutch *DJ Plex *RKO Signature Moves *Frog Splash *Yakuza Kick Affiliations *The Fat Boyz (with Money Mike) *BBR (With Amazing Blue) Theme Songs *Out of My Way by Seether *Haunted by Evanescence Category:Wrestlers Category:Hall of Fame members Category:World Champions Category:World Heavyweight Champions Category:Hardcore wrestlers Category:Characters From Chicago, IL